


Across the Universe

by WolfstarGarden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Erotica, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarGarden/pseuds/WolfstarGarden
Summary: Sirius wants to take Remus to bed. Remus wants to sleep. One of them is not getting what he wants ... but he's not complaining.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, so this was part of a larger fic that I kinda didn't like and lost interest in at the 17k mark. So I salvaged the smut which was the only scene that read true for me. It was an AU inspired by the movie 'Across the Universe', where Remus plays guitar in a band and there's five of them living in a walk-up in muggle London in the 70's.
> 
> It's a little rough still, but I just want to get it up because, you know, the world needs Wolfstar always.
> 
> I've tried to make it nice and romantic and fluffy too, because I get annoyed when people think hot sex and love are mutually exclusive. *eye roll*. Enjoy!

**Across the Universe**  
_with Wolfstar_

It took a few days for Remus to recover from the full moon. He spent most of the time in bed – unconscious on his cot in the overcrowded flat, until Sirius got home and woke him with hot chocolate and dragged him through to his lush bed instead.

Two days after transformation he went to practice with the band, feeling so tired and achy that it was a wonder he even managed to keep his hands on the guitar strings.

When he got home that evening, Remus found his roommates scattered around the kitchen table, all of them looking sleepy. Sheaves of parchment were scattered amongst them, and Lily handed one to Remus. It was a note from Dumbledore, thanking him for agreeing to work with the Order and letting him know that information on the next meeting would be forthcoming.

Remus threw the parchment back on the table disinterestedly, yawning widely. His jaw cracked loudly. Lily looked at him with concerned alarm, but said nothing as she pulled on her cloak beside the fireplace, ready to head to St Mungo’s for her night shift. James and Alice glanced at him too, but Remus shrugged them off. “Tired,” he said, not caring if he appeared rude or not, and wandered from the room, desperate for the privacy and peace of his bedroom.

He never got it. Before he reached the door, Sirius had leapt from the table and caught him, arms closing around him with firm gentleness. “Are you okay?” His boyfriend’s voice was low and carefully restrained.

Remus twisted, turning in Sirius’ arms. “I’m always okay,” he murmured with a thin smile, leaning in to kiss Sirius chastely. “I’m just ... still recovering.”

“Well, come into my room to rest. Sprawl out. Still can’t understand why you like that narrow, low thing.”

“It’s supportive,” Remus said, letting Sirius guide him past his bedroom.

“Well, so am I,” Sirius said stubbornly, throwing open his own door and carefully shoving Remus through, not releasing him until the werewolf was securely settled on the edge of the bed. “I hate seeing you like this,” he murmured, settling beside Remus and folding his arms around him, nose pressed coldly into Remus’ neck.

“Sorry,” Remus said, yawning again. A tendon in his jaw gave a resounding pop.

“S’not your fault! Just ... I wish there was more I could do. Merlin...” Sirius was nuzzling his skin, mouth wet and breath hot. Remus almost felt he would fall asleep sitting up, but a spark of desire meandered through his blood, heating him deliciously. “You smell amazing,” Sirius mumbled, tongue lapping at Remus’ earlobe. He shuddered, breath hitching just a little, arousal stirring lowly in him.

It only took one more, heavy kiss to make Remus wonder if seduction wouldn’t be preferable to sleep.

Sirius’ mouth dragged along his unshaven jaw line, catching his lips in a kiss both desperate and gentle, and Remus opened his mouth to meet it, teeth and tongues, touching, savouring. Sirius tasted sweet, his mouth scorching. Remus leaned into him, heart thundering with gratitude at the unconditional support of his longest friend, and new boyfriend. He pressed the kiss deeper, reaching frantically for Sirius’ body.

Sirius’ breath huffed against his skin, hands sliding over Remus’ chest and continuing downwards until he found a hem, icy fingers slipping beneath clothing. Remus jerked violently when they made contact with his sensitised skin, but Sirius caught him and tugged him closer.

His hands moved again, quickly and decisively, and before Remus knew where they were headed, one pressed keen and firm against the hardening flesh between his legs. Remus gasped, reacting on instinct. His knees jerked together, his hand swinging out to catch Sirius’ wrist. “No!” he breathed. There were things Sirius needed to know before they could...

Sirius was not deterred. “ _Yes_ ,” he said, not aggressive at all but full of eagerness. He shifted, spurred by his own desire, closing the gaps between them. He was kissing Remus again, adoringly. An accidental, worshipping groan escaped his lips, “ _Remus_...”

“Wait!” Remus insisted, kissing Sirius quickly before easing him back. “There’s something ... I should tell you.”

Sirius arced back, grey eyes stormy dark with lust and affection. One hand was fisted in Remus’ curls, the other possessively grabbing his hip, so close to that sweet flesh. There was a glimmer of unease in the set of his jaw and Remus reached out to rub it away, staring blankly at his fingers.

“I...” he faltered, and laughed humourlessly at himself. “I’d like to blame being tired,” he said weakly, darting his eyes up briefly. “But Padfoot ... I want this. I want it with you. More than you could even know. But...”

“What is it, Remus?” Sirius asked, as serious as Remus had ever heard him.

Remus ground his teeth in a wide circle, and gave a frustrated sigh. “I bite,” he said, apologetically. “I scratch. I can ... I can hold back, but not all the time, and never completely ... and it’ll mark you. My touch is cursed. Padfoot, I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner – after all, we both knew that this would...”

“Remus,” Sirius cut him off, his voice full of smiling affection, and he cupped Remus’ chin, forcing his face around and kissing him. “You great intelligent fool. _I don’t give a fuck_. Get it, Moony? _Not a single fuck_. I just want you. I don’t care. I trust you. I don’t want you to hold back – I want you to be yourself, and enjoy ... enjoy it all. I’ll tell you if it’s too much,” Sirius added the last quickly, as Remus opened his mouth to object. Sirius covered his lips again quickly with his own, “Trust me, Moony,” he mumbled, sliding his hand across Remus’ hip, pressing it hard against his cock.

It was more than enough to convince him, the romantic scrap in Remus warmed by Sirius’ trust. They had waited too long already, so Remus told his brain to shut up and gave into sensation, butting his hips into Sirius’ palm and falling into the snog with a fierce growl. Primal desire coiled and sprang inside him.

Remus grabbed Sirius’ collar, wrenching his shirt open violently, reaching his hands underneath to find smooth, perfect skin. He slowly trailed his fingertips through the soft curls striping up Sirius’ hard abdomen, learning the feel of him. Sirius grinned against his mouth and curved hard against him, shuddering. His hands fumbled impatiently at Remus’ fly buttons, popping them open clumsily until he was able to wriggle his hand beneath the waistband of Remus’ shorts, cool against the planes of his belly.

Remus went rigid, sucking in a sharp breath that escaped as a throaty moan as Sirius’ hand wrapped fiercely around his prick. His hips jerked powerfully and he reactively nipped Sirius’ lip, tasting blood and drawing it away with a swipe of his tongue. A throaty chuckle echoed in Sirius’ throat and he squeezed his hand, a rush of pleasure jolting up Remus’ spine.

All thoughts of rest were gone. Remus wriggled his hips, relishing the firmness of Sirius’ grip around his cock. He spread his hands across Sirius’ exposed torso, tracing the angles of his muscles, the bony ripple of his rib cage, the gentle spike of his nipple. Breath coming hard, Remus moved his mouth possessively down the curve of smooth neck, licking sweat from delicate skin, tasting. He scraped his teeth gently over one clavicle, the burning arch of Sirius’ chest, until he reached the nipple he had been worrying with his fingers and looped his tongue over it, sucking ardently until it was stiff and sensitive. Then, abandoning his usual unyielding restraint, Remus snapped his teeth down. Sirius cried out in surprise, his body arching violently off the bed. The hand wrapped around Remus’ penis gave an unplanned, delicious twist, and his eyes rolled backwards as desire flared ever brighter.

Sirius was panting, “Wow,” he murmured, carding a hand through Remus’ hair. “You weren’t kidding.”

Remus growled a little, “Okay?”

“Fuck yes.”

The growling intensified. Remus couldn’t help it; he was lust-blown and animalistic, his werewolf tendencies shining through. He usually hated the way he had to fight them, but it was different with Sirius. Sirius was turned on by seeing him relinquish control. Remus found it surprisingly liberating. Loving and longing spilled keenly between them and Remus leant readily into it.

They slowed down a little, drawing the teasing out as Remus toyed with Sirius nipples and the brunet worked his cock with languid strokes, their hips grating together awkwardly. But it was not enough, not nearly enough.

Remus trailed his hands across Sirius’ body again, reaching for his waistband. His jeans were black and frayed and tight in a stupidly fashionable way that allowed him to pass for a muggle, but were also impossible to undo. Grunting with frustration, Remus rocked back onto his heels and knelt between Sirius’ thighs. Sirius’ hand fell away from him and his erection jutted forwards. Remus rubbed himself, eyeing Sirius darkly. “Lie down,” he said. Sirius flashed his teeth and wriggled back, reclining on his elbows.

Remus slanted over him, Sirius watching every move he made, smirking lips wet and gleaming. Remus watched him narrowly, before lowering his head and pressing an absent kiss into the arch of Sirius’ hip. Then he focussed on those infernal jeans.

Remus brushed his lips over Sirius’ belly, then curled his tongue around the fly button, carefully closing his teeth around it. He ripped it suddenly free with a jerk of his head and spat it across the room.

“Fuck me, Remus!” Sirius exclaimed. His tone made Remus a little uncertain, but when their eyes met all he saw was enthusiastic hunger.

Grinning slowly, Remus said coyly, “Oh, I intend to...” Without breaking eye contact, he tongued the zipper until he managed to grip it with his teeth, and carefully wriggled it down.

He crawled back up, kissing Sirius thoroughly as they both struggled to inch dark jeans down taut thighs. They finally shucked them free, and Sirius kicked them away from the bed. Remus slowly eased himself between Sirius’ thighs again, his hair tickling a ridge of gooseflesh along Sirius’ skin as he ducked his head. He looped an arm under Sirius’ knee, raising it easily, and he glanced up, seeking that silver gaze. Sirius’ eyes glowed back at him as he licked his lips.

Remus did too, sliding his tongue out slowly. He smiled wickedly as Sirius’ breath hitched high in his chest, then grasped the base of his cock firmly. Before Sirius could so much as murmur his appreciation, Remus wrapped his mouth around the glans, and ran his tongue in a lazy circle around the pert ridge of tender flesh.

“Ahhh.” Sirius groaned, his head falling backwards as he sucked in a deep breath.

Remus chuckled a little smugly. Sirius seemed to like that, too.

Remus lapped his tongue with determined slowness, savouring Sirius’ taste and feel. He stroked himself lazily, matching his pace to the dip and slide of his mouth, drawing out their pleasures to a slow tortuousness as Sirius writhed beneath him. Without warning, Remus relaxed his throat and swallowed Sirius deep.

“Fuck, yes,” Sirius breathed, his voice a little high, his hand reaching out to embrace Remus’ head as his pelvis canted sharply upwards.

Remus pressed his hand into Sirius thigh, forcing him back against the bed, moving quicker. He stopped touching himself, focussing solely on Sirius. No longer teasing, looping his hand around Sirius’ scrotum, carefully rolling, a little tug, his mouth moving with practiced ease, suck, slide, lick ... before long Sirius was a blubbering puddle, lost in inarticulate sounds of ecstasy as Remus continued to suck him.

“Godric’s sword, Moony, I’m close...” a gasping whimper. “Stop – not yet. Let me...”

Reluctantly, Remus moved away. Unable to resist, he flicked his tongue against the crown, licking away a bead of fluid, relishing the taste. Sirius groaned and reached for him.

“You’re mad,” Remus murmured affectionately, clambering into waiting arms. “Why on earth would you want me to stop?”

Sirius blinked at him, breathing hard, looking very much like he was having difficulty coming back from the boil. “’Cause now it’s your turn.”

Remus snorted. “Simultaneous finishes are a myth in my experience, Pads.”

Sirius reached languidly down between them and began to fondle Remus’ groin. “I don’t wanna hear about your other experiences. Let me give you this one.”

Remus laughed a little, rolling over as Sirius straddled him. “So what are you going to do to me?” he asked cheekily, gazing up at Sirius’ swollen lips and rumpled hair. His pale face was flushed and smooth. “You’re fucking gorgeous, Padfoot...” Remus murmured, stroking his hands up Sirius’ thighs.

Sirius was still toying idly with Remus’ erection, not properly stimulating him, but enough touch to cause a wash of arousal, a surge of frustration. “I wanna ride you,” Sirius said, completely unselfconscious, eyes boring into Remus’. “I want to feel you in me, Moony. I’ve wanted it for years.”

A torrent of desire drenched Remus. His cock pulsed and Sirius grinned.

“Then do it,” Remus said darkly, reaching out and stretching his long fingers between Sirius’ legs, gently probing as Sirius eagerly fumbled for his wand and muttered some preparatory charms. A sudden slickness appeared under Remus’ hand, quickly coating his fingers as he rubbed them against the sensitive muscle of Sirius’ opening. Slowly, he pressed against it with a careful wriggle, until one finger slipped past the resistance and slid deeper.

Sirius was breathing deeply, one hand pressed heavily into Remus’ belly for balance, the other one reaching blindly until he managed to scrabble it around both of their cocks, wrapping his fingers around the heads and rubbing them indolently together.

Remus burned with hot, animalistic passion, but there was no rushing this part. Sirius was tight and beautiful under his touch, and relaxing him was taking longer than Remus would have - though he had a different relationship with his body. A sudden thought occurred to Remus through his haze of need. “Have you...?”

“Mm? Oh, yes. Have you?”

“Uh huh,” Remus mumbled, carefully adding another finger. Sirius wriggled onto him, making strange, small noises that sent blood straight to Remus’ prick. He slipped his hand around Sirius’, moaning as their cocks pressed tighter together.

Suddenly, Sirius gave a gasping groan and shifted, sucking in a deep breath. “Okay,” he muttered, bending down to snog Remus deeply, tongues meeting and sliding together passionately. Then Sirius straightened, shifting a little as he positioned their bodies together. He tried to say something, but the words were lost in his mumbling, groaning breaths. Remus’ fingers bit into Sirius’ hips as he slowly, gradually, eased himself down, forcing himself to keep still. Even with all the charms – and Sirius was damned good at charms – it was a slow process.

But it was worth the wait when Sirius was fully seated, firm buttocks flush against Remus’ pelvis. For a moment they just gazed at each other, enveloped in each other, affection and seduction echoing in huffing breaths and glazed eyes. Slowly, Sirius began to rock against him. Remus’ head fell back, a fractured, guttural howl escaping his throat. Sirius puffed desperate breaths, moaning and angling his hips as he thrust onto Remus with increasing speed.

Remus planted his feet and arched his back, meeting each plunge with equal intensity. His nails bit crescents into Sirius’ legs and he gnawed at his own tongue, growling moans ripping from his throat as he lost himself to the pleasure of everything _Sirius_.

They found a rhythm and the carefulness fell away, simply moving together as they chased desire. Remus reached frantically for the hands grasping his waist, lacing their fingers together as he drew Sirius’ hand to his mouth. He nipped Sirius’ fingertips, then sucked one digit into his mouth and held it possessively between his teeth.

Sirius gasped, and moved and suddenly his body jerked. His thrusts became shallow and fast. “Moony ... I’m so ... getting close. Rem...”

“C’mere, puppy,” Remus rasped, releasing Sirius’ hand and reaching for him. Remus jerked Sirius against him, earning a whimper as his cock slid free. Remus pushed Sirius onto his back and rolled on top of him, slipping his hands between Sirius’ legs as he hungrily sought his mouth. Driven by pure arousal, Remus slid two long fingers back inside Sirius, reaching easily and stroking lightly across his prostate, his other hand closing over Sirius’ prick and pumping hard.

“Fuck!” Sirius yelped, reaching out to twist his hand around Remus’ cock, trying to fight down his finish until Remus was there too.

Remus buried his nose against Sirius’ neck, breathing his scent, feeling the thrum of his throat. The uninhibited sexiness of Sirius as he moaned and writhed beneath him, the furious twisting of his hand on Remus’ cock, brought him to the brink with surprising quickness. A tide of fiery need pooled in his belly and with a fierce snarl, Remus sank his teeth into Sirius’ clavicle. Sirius hollered as pain lanced through him and Remus stroked him to a blinding orgasm.

Spasms rocked Remus’ body as he came hard, holding Sirius tight between his teeth. Needy, emotional bliss spilled between them, tangled with the pearly ribbons of release. Sirius slung his arm hard around Remus, licking salt from his neck as their bodies surged together.

And then ... sated exhaustion, a slow return of awareness. Remus snorted a deep breath, releasing his teeth and arcing away from Sirius, who lay rumpled on the bed looking absolutely delicious. He snatched up Sirius’ discarded wand and cast a cleansing charm, leaving them fresh again, if somewhat sweat-covered, and eased himself back down on the bed. Sirius faced him, smiling with silly, orgasmic bliss and looped a lazy arm around his waist.

There was blood on his chest. Remus ran a finger over the torn arch of bone, frowning deeply. Sirius kissed him lightly. “You really bit me,” he murmured, reaching up to touch, flinching slightly. The skin was starting to bruise, but the blood was already clotting in a ridge of dark scab.

“I’m sorry,” Remus said awkwardly, feeling uncomfortably ambivalent, caught between satiation and regret.

“Don’t be,” Sirius said, stroking Remus’ face, a smudge of blood staining a sharp cheekbone. “It was hot. _Really_ hot. Merlin’s beard, Remus ... I never knew sex could feel that good.”

Remus wanted to laugh, but couldn’t find the energy. “Agreed.”

Sirius hooked a leg over his hip and Remus shifted closer, both of them feeling the need for touch, more touch. He traced his finger along Sirius’ side, moving slowly across every part of his body that he could reach, while Sirius blinked back at him through soft, dark eyes, his fingers raking through Remus’ tangled curls. “You’re staying here, right?” he hummed, “Sleep here with me?”

“Sure,” Remus said, and yawned. His jaw cracked. “Ugh, did you have to mention sleep? You make me remember how tired I am, but here you are, naked and delicious and I just ... want to ... ah. Know you. Take it all in. Fuck you again. Have you fuck me.”

Sirius licked his lips, grinning. “I hear you. But I don’t have quite as quick a recovery time as you clearly do, you dark beast. Don’t worry, we have time. We have always.”

A restless wind stirred outside the window, a light patter as rain began to fall. The light outside was beginning to fade slowly, but Remus could still see Sirius clearly. He stroked a hand wonderingly through his dark, silky hair, returning the smile. Even with the looming threat of war over them, he hoped Sirius was right. Remus was happy. He didn’t want anything to change.

 

 

 

_Limitless undying love which shines around me like a million suns  
And calls me on and on across the universe_


End file.
